The disclosed invention relates to a prefabricated modular building which is formed from a plurality of interconnected lightweight laminated panels which are suspended from a central compression ring. The panels each have the shape of a segment of an oblate spheroid so that the completed building forms a dome. A plurality of similar buildings may be interconnected, even though the buildings are of dissimilar size, because each of the buildings has an extranceway and the entranceways are all of uniform height. Consequently, an inverted U-shaped passageway may be used to connect the buildings and to permit passage therebetween or the door jambs may be interconnected for the same reason.
The necessity of rapidly assembling habitable buildings frequently occurs due to disasters, either naturally occuring or manmade. Additionally, many remote areas are lacking in the materials necessary for constructing habitable space. Furthermore, the ability to transport conventional structures to these remote areas may be limited by a lack of usable roads. Consequently, it can be seen that a prefabricated modular building which is easily and quickly assembled from lightweight components suitable for withstanding harsh environments is desirable.
Hilsey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,246, discloses the use of precast concrete panels which may be assembled in a domed configuration. The structure of Hilsey is, however, heavy because it is manufactured of concrete and utilizes a subterranean foundation for support of the concrete panels. The concrete panels of Hilsey are difficult to transport and also require lifting means in order to assemble the panels. It can be seen, therefore, that the Hilsey panels are not suitable for emergency housing.
Moss, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,744,205 and 3,562,975, disclose a prefabricated shelter and a method of erecting the same, but do not suggest a means for interconnecting shelters of dissimilar size. Additionally, the method of assembling the shelter is difficult due to the lack of any means for assuring the proper alignment of individual panels, and of interconnecting the panels.
Wagner, U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,956, discloses a building construction comprised of a plurality of interconnected panels. In FIG. 20, adjacent domes are interconnected but there is no provision for interconnecting adjacent dissimilarly sized domes. Additionally, there is no simple and quick method for connecting adjacent panels or means for properly positioning the panels relative to one another and in conformance with a compression ring.
It can be seen, therefore, that a prefabricated modular building assembly comprised of a plurality of easily interconnectable lightweight panels is desirable and advantageous. Such a building assembly must be relatively low cost and able to be manually assembled without complicated and/or expensive equipment and tools. The building assembly should be habitable in both warm and cold climes. Additionally, the building assembly should be expandable in order to provide more space when necessary and the expansion should be in discrete stages so as to minimize construction time. Preferably, expansion should be possible with building assemblies of dissimilar size.